


hold you again

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harry is a softie, Hopeful Ending, M/M, i love them, soft angst, tiny!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Harry wants nothing more than to hold his boyfriend - preferably without Cisco being less than a foot tall.





	hold you again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trufflemores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/gifts).



Harry looks down at Cisco, curled up safely in an old, soft S.T.A.R Labs t-shirt, and smiles. The simulations and tests can run themselves for a few hours. He wants nothing more than to lay down with Cisco’s soft hair tickling his nose and sleep - that hair that always smells like its owner’s favorite sugary drinks - but they can’t tonight. Not when Cisco is currently about the size of a hamster, and that’s when he’s standing up.

The thought of hurting him or worse- no. He pushes it away.

Sighing, Harry picks up the t-shirt nest and carries it over to the cot he sleeps in most nights. His makeshift nightstand at the foot of the cot is the safest place to put Cisco, so that’s what Harry does before collapsing among his blankets.

_‘I care about you too, you jackwagon.’_

Words said in amusement. Words that he’d been afraid of at the time: had they revealed too much? Now, his fingers ache to make the meaning plain again and again, clenching in the sheets as he falls asleep. They won’t find what they’re looking for tonight. Warm, soft hair and smooth, soft brown skin are too far away.

_‘You’ll get me back,’ Cisco’s eyes are sleepy-bright and he smiles like he’s only half-aware that he’s doing it. ‘You always do.’_

As he drifts off to sleep too, Harry whispers, ‘ _I will_.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing tumblr riiiight [here](https://swordofalbion.tumblr.com/). Please come talk to me if you want! I love people.


End file.
